voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Minato Okouchi
Minato Okouchi is a selectable character from Our Two Bedroom Story. He is your superior at Seasonelle. His voice actor for the commercial is Osaka Ryouta and is a featured character in Sweet Cafe. Background Minato is the eldest of two children; his brother, Wataru, is a famous chef. While Minato was growing up, he was considered a loner. He changed schools frequently because his father often relocated for work, making it difficult for him to develop long-term, meaningful relationships with others. Additionally, his father was too absorbed in his work that he became distant from his family. This caused Minato to develop trust and abandonment issues. Eventually, he gave up on people altogether. Minato was academically and athletically talented. Unfortunately, coupled with his inability to make friends and frosty demeanor, he stood out and became the target of relentless bullying. He is best friends with Shusei, for they've been friends since the fifth grade. Minato was inspired to become a magazine editor as a child due to his fathers interest in reading magazines while away on business trips. He began working on the Seasonelle team of editors at Shiki Publishing a few years ago and rose to greatness quickly, becoming known as the ace editor of the popular weekly magazine. Throughout his route, he constantly teases you about being uncute and such, even going as far to almost sexually harass you, just to tease you. But despite all that, there is a reason to why he does all that. Insight Minato Okouchi - Insight.PNG An Interview with Minato.jpg An Interview with Minato - Part 2 .jpg Appearance Minato has sandy brown hair with light brown highlights, and sandy brown eyes. He works out and has a well built and very muscular body. Outfits *'Work Attire:' Minato wears a white dress shirt, a black striped jacket, and a loose red tie. *'Casual Attire:' Minato wears a white, v-neck shirt with few buttons down the top. He wears a navy jacket that has breast pockets and a pair of jeans. *'Home Attire:' Minato wears a black yukata. Personality Minato is the arrogant and teaser kind, the oresama type. Minato doesn't know how to do the laundry and dishes and is also terrible at cooking, so he often uses the dry cleaner and eats take-out food. Minato is known as the ace of Seasonelle due to his superior editing abilities. He is known as a womanizer because he doesn't take women or relationships seriously. His relentless teasing and flirtatious advances only solidifies that notion, but it appears his fickle attitude towards women and relationships is a self-defense mechanism due to events that occurred in his past. Once he embraces love and begins to love you, he is truly quite romantic. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Coming Soon Epilogue Coming Soon Sequel Coming Soon Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon |-|Season 2= The Proposal Coming Soon The Proposal Epilogue Coming Soon Don't Tell Him! Coming Soon After the Crisis Coming Soon |-|Season 3= No Love Allowed Coming Soon Rules Broken! Coming Soon 3's a Crowd Coming Soon 2's Company Coming Soon Trivia *Minato likes the children's cartoon Koshianpan-man. *Minato's surname, '大河内' may be converted into English as: "inside the grand river". Conversely, the character for his given name, '湊' means "harbor" or "port". *His grandfather lives in Spain, so Minato can speak Spanish. *He often calls you Pommy, which is short for Pomeranian. Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Minato Okouchi Category:Characters Category:Born in August Category:Leo Sign Category:Editor Category:Sweet Cafe Top Category:Multilingual Category:GE2015 Category:Voiced Category:Oresama Category:Blood Type O